Kai's Diary
by LulluBee
Summary: Ini adalah cerita dari seorang gadis bernama Kai, yang sedang berpetualang untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan. Slut Bitch-Kai GS! Kai Fanfiction! Chapter 2 : Chanyeol-Kai
1. Chapter 1

_**Kai's Diary**_

Cast :

Kim Kai GS 'EXO'

Lee Taeyong

Genre : Free

Rated : Mature

 **WARNING** : Disini Kai gue jadiin **bitchy** yah.. Yang gak suka silahkan close tab gak usah baca atau gak usah komen.. Kali ini gue pingin coba bikin Kai jadi slut karna udah cape bikin Kai lemah mulu.. hahaha Jadi sorry kalo terkesan maksa yahh..

 **WARNING 2 : TYPO, MAINSTRAM!**

Happy Reading guyss...

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Kaila, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai jika kalian mau. Aku kuliah semester 3 di salah satu Universitas terkenal dikota ini. Dan sebagai tambahan saja, aku seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun.

Aku akan memulai cerita ini saat aku masih duduk dibangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Disitulah aku baru mengenal sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas darinya sampai sekarang ini. Dari situlah aku mulai berpetualang tentang kenikmatan. Sebenarnya aku terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ayah ku adalah seorang Dosen dari Shinhwa University, dan ibuku mempunyai toko kue yang dapat dikatakan terkenal. Ibuku memang pandai memasak, dan semuanya terasa sangat lezat. Jadi tidak heran jika toko kue ibuku banyak dikenal orang-orang.

Aku sampai lupa untuk menceritakan perjalanan petualanganku. Kkk~

Saat itu aku masih SMA, sebenarnya sih aku belum pernah mengenal pacaran, karna ayah ku selalu melarangku untuk berpacaran sebelum lulus sekolah. Sehingga aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai temanku. Dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengajakku untuk menonton bioskop yang saat itu sedang diputar film yang lumayan menarik, dan aku menerima ajakan itu.

Sesampainya dibioskop Taeyong langsung menyembutku, memang kami tidak berangkat bersama, aku takut ketahuan ayahku. Bisa berantakan semua rencana ku menonton bioskop malam ini. Taeyong sudah membeli dua buah tiket dan memilih tempat duduk yang paling belakang dan juga paling -benar tempat yang cocok untuk berpacaran. Aku awalnya sedikit risih saat Taeyong selalu menggenggam tanganku, bahkan saat filmnya mulai diputar Taeyong sudah mengelus-elus tangan dan lenganku. Namun karna untuk tidak peduli dan mencoba memfokuskan mataku pada film barat ini.

Tapi dimenit berikutnya aku merasakan tangan Taeyong mulai mengelus-elus lututku. Yang memang malam ini aku menggunakan rok pendek warna hitam dan kaos pendek yang dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna Cream. Tapi aku masih mencoba mengabaikannya, sedangkan lampu diruangan ini sudah dipadamkan semua, hanya lampu dari layar film nya. Ditambah lagi kami hanya berdua sendiri ditempat duduk kami. Yang didepan, belakang dan samping kami kosong. Hanya mereka yang duduk dibarisan depan, tak banyak yang menonton.

Mungkin karna tidak ada penolakan dariku membuatnya semakin berani. Dapat dirasakan tangan besar Taeyong bergerak lebih keatas dan sedikit menggeser rokku hingga tersingkap. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang merasakan sentuhannya. Aku hanya mampu menggigit pipi dalamku. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama ada seseorang yang menyentuh tubuhku selain ibuku. Dan rasanya sangat aneh, berbeda dengan sentuhan dari ibuku.

Perlahan jemari Taeyong diatas pahaku semakin bergerak ketas, membuat rok pendek ku benar-benar tersingkap sampai atas. Dan otomatis celana dalamku pun mulai terpampang. Sebenarnya ada rasa takut jika nanti ketahuan oleh orang-orang disana. Tapi rasa geli yang ditimbulkan oleh jari jemari Taeyong membuatku melupakan semuanya. Apalagi saat jari Taeyong mulai menyentuh permukaan celana dalamku. Aku tersentak kaget.

Aku meraih jari Taeyong, lalu menghadapnya. Aku memberikan gelengan kepala, aku benar-benar takut ketahuan. Tapi Taeyong malah tersenyum dan merangkul pundakku.

"Kenapa sayang?" Bisiknya.

"Aku takut ketahuan Tae.." Jawabku.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli pada kita Kai, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri." Ucap Taeyong.

Dan kurasakan tangan Taeyong kembali kebangian bawahku. Dia juga mendekatkan wajah kami, dan mulai mencium bibirku. Aku terbelalak kaget, ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman, bahkan Taeyong bukan pacarku. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa? Karna ini yang pertama bagiku. Tapi aku mencoba mengikuti permainan Taeyong, melakukan gerakan lidah sesuai dengan yang Taeyong lakukan.

Dan karna dia merasa aku mulai menerima permainan ini, dan saling membalas dengan penuh nafsu. Taeyong menjadi semakin berani menggerakkan jemarinya dibawah sana, bahkan aku mulai merasa pemuda tampan ini mulai menggosokan jarinya dibelahan kewanitaanku. Aku tersentak kaget, namun tak mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Taeyong.

"Nghh~" Aku mulai meleguh saat jari Taeyong mulai nakal dan menyingkap celana dalam ku sehingga kini aku bisa merasakan permukaan kulit Taeyong menyentuh langsung bibir vaginaku.

Aku benar-benar merinding merasakan vaginaku untuk pertama kalinya disentuh oleh orang lain. Aku meremat pundak Taeyong, saat pemuda ini mulai bermain dengan benda kecil dibawah sana. Tubuhku makin tersengat, sungguh ini terasa geli dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

Taeyong merasakan kegiatannya terhalang oleh celana dalamku, sehingga dengan cepat dia melepaskan celana dalamku, aku pun hanya dapat diam, dan dia meletakan celana dalamku dikursi sebelahnya.

Lalu Taeyong membentangkan kakiku lebar-lebar, dan aku hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan Taeyong. Sekarang benar-benar tidak ada yang menghalangi vaginaku. Dengan demikian jari besar Taeyong itu semakin mudah memainkan klitorisku.

"Aaahhh Taeehhh nngghhhh~~~~" Aku mengerang perlahan karena takut terdengar oleh penonton yang lainnya. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulku karna merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa dibagian bawahku.

Tak sampai disitu, satu langan Taeyong yang lain ikut bermain dibagian dadaku. Dia memasukan tangan besarnya kedalam kaos yang aku kenakan, meremas payudaraku yang masih tertutup oleh bra. Karna merasa tak bebas, Taeyong mengangkat kaosku sehingga terlihatlah Bra yang saat ini aku kenakan, dengan sekali tarik payudaraku yang sebelah kiri keluar dari sarangnya.

"Aaaahhhh~~~" Aku menengadahkan kepalaku saat dengan rakusnya Taeyong menyergap putingku.

Menghisap-hisapnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Sedangkan dibawah sana Taeyong sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, sehingga membuat vaginaku basah karna kenikmatan yang baru pertama ini aku rasakan.

Taeyong semakin cepat menggosok klitorisku yang sudah membengkak, rasanya benar-benar nikmat sekali. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak untuk membagikan rasa nikmat ini, namun aku masih punya otak untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Aaaahhhh Taehhh akuhhh nnggghhhh aaaahhhh~~~~~" Kurasakan ledakan yang luar biasa yang keluar dari dalam kewanitaanku. Vaginaku berkedut dan tubuhku mengejang.

Tubuhku melemas, rasanya seperti tulang-tulang diseluruh tubuhku lepas satu per satu.

Hisapan demi hisapan masih ku rasakan dibagian putingku. Taeyong tidak menghentikan hisapannya pada payudaraku. Yang memang cukup dikatakan besar ini. 36B. Yang mungkin membuat Taeyong tambah bernafsu.

Lalu aku merasakan Taeyong meraih tanganku dan meletakannya diatas celananya. Yang dapat kurasakan sedikit mengeras. Aku gugup dan bingun, ini baru pertama kalinya aku memegang milik pria ini. Apalagi Taeyong adalah namja yang tampan, sehingga membuat ku semakin merinding membayangkan kejantanannya.

Taeyong melepaskan hisapannya pada putingku, kemudian berbisik. "Kau ingin merasakannya heum?"

Aku semakin merinding mendengar suara beratnya, nafasnya menggelitik telinga dan leherku.

"I-iya.." Jawabku gugup. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otakku saat ini. aku rasa aku sudah gila dengan kenikmatan ini.

Dengan cekatan Taeyong membuka celana jeansnya dan menurunkan boxer beserta celana dalamnya. Meskipun gelap namun aku masih bisa melihat benda panjang yang mengacung keatas dengan gagahnya.

Agak ragu aku menyentuh kejantanan Taeyong. Dan mungkin karna Taeyong melihatku ragu-ragu, dia menyentuh tanganku dan membimbingku untuk menggenggam penis kerasnya. Hatiku semakin berdebar tak menentu.

"Coba kau hisap sayang." Bisik Taeyong.

Karna aku hanya berdiam diri, sehingga Taeyong meraih tengkuk ku, dan mendorongnya. Sehingga membuat wajahku mulai mendekati selangkangannya. Aku menelan salivaku dengan gugup. Rasanya benar-benar jantung ini ingin meledak.

"Ayo hisap sayang, kau pasti suka." Ujarnya.

"I-ya T-Tae.."

Aku semakin erat menggenggam penis Taeyong, dan menjulurkan lidahku. Tak lama karna lidahku langsung menyentuh kulit penis Taeyong. ' _Inikah rasanya penis?'_.

Dan dengan sedikit keberanian aku memasukan kepala penis itu kedalam mulutku.

"Ngghhh~"

Aku dapat mendengar suara desisan dari bibir seksi Taeyong. Dan entah kenapa aku adrenalin dalam diriku meningkat, dan ini berpengaruh pada hisapanku. Aku mulai berani mengulun kepala penis Taeyong.

 _Sluurrrppp ssluurrrrpppp_

Menjilati seluruh batang penis ini, sedikit aku berikan remasan pada kedua bola kembarnya. Yang ku tahu ini adalah tempatnya sperma. Aku memainkan bola-bola itu. Sambil terus mengulum penis Taeyong.

Jari Taeyong bersarang dirambutku, menekan kepalaku. "Pintar sayanghh.." Gumamnya.

 _Euummhhh sluurrpp sluurrrrrpppp_

Aku semakin bersemangat memainkan penis tegang itu, tergadang aku menggigitnya pelan. Dan itu sukses semakin membuat tekanan tangan Taeyong semakin terasa. Aku menatap Taeyong, yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya, sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian mata kami bertemu, aku menatap wajah Taeyong dengan penis tegang berada dimulutku. Dan aku dapat melihat kilatan nafsu dimata tajamnya.

Bahkan Taeyong mengangkat pinggulnya supaya penisnya masuk lebih dalam kemulutku, bahkan rasanya kepala penis itu menumbuk tenggorokanku.

"Aaaahhh nnggghhh"

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku mengulum penis Taeyong, mulutku bahkan rasanya sudah pegal. Tapi beberapa menit setelahnya aku dapat merasakan penis itu semakin keras dan berkedut. Otot-otot penis itu menggelitik mulutku.

Aku membantu Taeyong agar cepat memperoleh kenikmatannya. Mengocok penis yang sudah terlihat mengkilat karna basah akibat saliva ku. Aku semakin bersemangat saat melihat Taeyong mendesis nikmat, dan semakin menekan kepalaku.

"Aaahhhhh terusss sayanghhh nnghh"

Kocokanku semakin cepat dan kasar, dan sodokan pinggulnya pun semakin keras.

"Eummhhhh nnghh"

"Aaaahhh sssshhhhh aaaaaahhhhhhh"

Dan selanjutnya aku merasakan tembakan hangat didalam mulutku, aku tersentak kaget merasakan rasa asin yang begitu kuat dimulutku. Aku tersedak, dan membuat wajahku menjadi memerah. Inginku melepaskan penisnya, namun Taeyong menekan kepalaku terlalu kuat. Dia memang sengaja mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulutku.

Kurang lebih 6 tembakan asin itu, dan tak lama Taeyong baru melepaskan kepalaku. Sehingga dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Huukk huukk hukk.." Aku terbatuk-batuk, sebagian spermanya keluar dari mulutku, karna memang hanya sedikit yang tak sengaja kutelan, sisanya keluar dari mulutku, bahkan ada yang mengotori kaos ku.

' _Jadi begini rasanya sperma pria?'_

Sedikit ada rasa jijik sih, rasanya asin dan sangat aneh dimulutku. Mungkin karna ini baru pertama kali jadi aku belum terbiasa. Kkk

"Terima kasih sayang. Itu sangat nikmat.." Bisik Taeyong serasa mengecup bibirku.

Dan kami buru-buru merapihkan diri, takut juga jika nanti diketahui orang-orang.

.

.

.

.

Haaaiiii~~~

Kali ini gue mencoba FF yang baru nihh...

Gak tau deh bagus apa gak? Hehehe.. Maaf yahh kalo disini gue jadiin Kai jd bitch gini, abis pas gue liat Kai yg fotonya diedit jd GS ya ampunn sumpahh itu HOOOOTTT bangeeeetttt! Makanya tiba-tiba kepingin banget bikin FF kayak gini..

FF ini tuh Diary nya Kai, yang setiap chapternya berbeda2 pasangan yahh.. Jadi disini Kai bisa dipasangain sama siapa aja. Dan kalian juga bisa Request pasangannya Kai, dan gak harus di EXO atau di SM yahhh. Bisa di group lain kok.. Hehehe

Oke dehh... cukup sampai disini yahh..

Thanks buat yang udah baca n Review..

Dan _**Fuck off SR!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kai's Diary**_

Cast :

\- Kim Kai GS 'EXO'

\- Park Chanyeol 'EXO'

Genre : Free

Rated : Mature

 **WARNING** : Disini Kai gue jadiin **bitchy** yah.. Yang gak suka silahkan close tab gak usah baca atau gak usah komen.. Kali ini gue pingin coba bikin Kai jadi slut karna udah cape bikin Kai lemah mulu.. hahaha Jadi sorry kalo terkesan maksa yahh..

 **WARNING 2 : TYPO, MAINSTRAM!**

Happy Reading guyss...

.

.

.

Aku kini sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Shinhwa University, tempat ayahku bekerja meskipun aku berbeda jurusan dengan ayahku mengajar. Aku mahasiswi yang biasa saja sebenarnya, tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan mereka. Biasanya setelah selesai jam kuliah aku akan langsung pulang kerumah. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki teman. Teman ku banyak terutama yang laki-laki, hanya saja memang aku tidak terlalu suka berkumpul diluar kampus seperti yang lainnya.

Ayahku juga tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk keluyuran bersama mereka, bisa-bisa uang jajanku dipotongnya. Yahh paling jika mereka ingin berkumpul denganku biasanya mereka akan main kerumahku.

Aku juga bingung dengan ibu dan ayahku, padahal usia ku sudah 19 tahun tapi kenapa mereka masih memperlakukanku seperti anak sekolahan. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan mereka yang bisa berkumpul ditempat-tempat yang sedang Hits saat ini. Aku ingin juga. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melawan orang tuaku.

Seperti saat ini, aku mendapatkan kerja kelompok untuk tugas mata kuliahku. Temanku mengajaku untuk mengerjakannya di cafe dekat kampus, tapi lagi-lagi ayahku melarangnya. Dan meminta untuk mengerjakannya dirumah.

Jadi mau tidak mau Chanyeol datang kerumahku untuk mengerjakannya. Kini aku dan Chanyeol berada dikamar ku. Dengan meja belajar kecil yang memisahkan kami. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan fokus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Chan, kau mau minum apa?" Tanya ku,

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangku, "Apa saja boleh Kai, kalau bisa yang dingin yahh hehe. Cuaca diluar sangat panas."

"Ok, tunggu sebentar yah.."

Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku, untuk mengambil munum. Sesampainya didapur aku bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah yang sedang mengobrol dimeja makan.

"Kai, mau apa?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Aku ingin ambil minum untuk Chanyeol bu." Jawabku, seraya mengambil kotak jus jeruk.

"Ohh iya, ibu lupa membawakannya. Sini biar ibu siapkan." ujar ibu.

"Tak perlu bu, biar aku saja." Jawaku.

"Kai, ingat yah pintu kamarmu jangan ditutup." Celetuk ayahku. Ini yang menyebalkan dari ayahku.

"Ayah pikir aku akan melakukan apa dengan Chanyeol?." Jawabku sedikit ketus.

"Bukan begitu Kai, ayah hanya takut nanti akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Astaga ayah, aku dan Chanyeol hanya mengerjakan tugas bukan yang lain."

"Sudah-sudah, Kai cepat antarkan minumannya untuk Chanyeol, kasihan dia pasti sangat haus." Ucap Ibu ku menengahi.

"Nae.." Dengan sebal aku mengambil cemilan dari dalam kulkas, dan membawanya menggunakan nampan. Melewati ayah ku begitu saja. Dia sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Aku kembali memasuki kamarku, dan membuka sedikit pintu kamarku seperti perintah ayah. Meskipun kesal tapi tetap saja lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa membantah perintahnya. Aku meletakan nampan berisi jus jeruk dan cemilan itu dilantai.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini diminum dulu." Ucapku membuyarkan fokus Chanyeol.

"Ahh iya Kai, terima kasih." Jawab Chanyeol, seraya meraih gelas jus itu, kemudian meminumnya setengah.

"Apa panas sekali yah?" Tanya ku yang sedikit melihat keringat dipelipis Chanyeol.

"Lumayanlah.. hehe."

Memang aku sengaja mematikan AC-nya, karna biasanya aku jarang menyalakan AC disiang hari. Tapi karna cuaca hari ini memang sedikit panas jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menyalakannya. Kasihan juga Chanyeol.

Mata ku terbuka saat melihat Chanyeol melepas kaosnya, kini pemuda tanpan itu hanya memakai kaos tanpa tangan, sehingga kini aku bisa melihat lengan berototnya. Kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"Tak apa kan kalau aku membuka baju? Habisnya panas sekali sih." Ujarnya.

"N-nae.." Jawabku gugup.

Aku kembali duduk ditempatku semula, meraih buku tugas milikku. Namun sayang aku tidak bisa fokus kembali . Mata ku kadang melirik lengan berotot Chanyeol. Nafasku tercekat. Entah kenapa melihat nya seperti ini fantasiku semakin menjadi liar.

Aku juga tidak mengerti sepertinya ada yang salah dengan diriku ini. Semenjak kejadian waktu SMA dulu saat bersama temanku Taeyong, aku merasa mudah sekali berfantasi. Apalagi jika melihat pemuda tampan dan bertubuh tegap. Seperti Chanyeol ini.

Aku benar-benar terpukau dengan otot Chanyeol, aku jadi membayangkan pasti yang dibawah sana juga memiliki otot yang indah seperti dilengannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai terlonjak kaget, "Y-ye? A-aku baik-baik sa-saja." Jawab Kai gugup.

Aku mengambil gelas jusku, bermaksud untuk meminumnya agar bisa mengurangi kegugupanku. Tapi aku meminumnya dengan terburu-buru, aku malah menumpahkan sebagian jusnya dibajuku.

"Akhh"

"Kai, kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya ceroboh." Aku mengambil tissue yang ada dimeja belajarku. Dan membersihkan bajuku. Ughh bahkan dinginnya sampai terasa dipayudaraku.

"Sini biar aku bantu." Chanyeol ikut mengambil tissue dan me-lap bajuku.

Aku tercengang melihat kegiatan Chanyeol. Dia terus melap bajuku, sambil bergumam _"Kau harusnya hati-hati, Kai"_.

Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang saat tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menyentuh bagian payudaraku. Meskipun masih terbalut bra dan baju namun tetap saja aku bisa merasakan sengatannya.

Aku merasa sepertinya Chanyeol menyadari itu, dia sempat menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkannya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol memang sengaja menyentuh payudaraku, dia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Tanpa sengaja aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasa dingin dari Jus itu membuat payudaraku jadi dingin juga. Dan entah bagaimana bisa aku menarik baju ku yang kebetulan berbahan kaos ini kebawah sehingga bagian atas dadaku terlihat.

Dan Chanyeol melap bagian yang terekspos itu. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menggunakan tissue, melainkan dengan telapak tangannya. Dia melap bahkan cenderung mengusap permukaan kulit payudaraku.

"Nghh" Entah kenapa aku mengerang. Tapi bulu kuduk ku sedikit meremang merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh kulitku.

Kurasakan nafas Chanyeol menjadi sedikit berat. Aku memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol yang kini tepat berada dihadapanku. Dan kulihat mata Chanyeol tertuju pada payudaraku, aku hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahku. Kali ini aku membayangkan bagaimana jika wajah Chanyeol menempel dipayudaraku? Pasti rasanya...

Kini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar mendekati payudaraku, bahkan aku sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya pada permukaan kulit dadaku. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku malah memajukan dadaku untuk memperpendek jaraknya.

"Kai.." Gumamnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu menangkup dada besarku. Jantungku makin membuncah merasakan payudaraku kini digenggam oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

Aku terdiam sejenak, ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Aku takut juga jika ketahuan ibu dan ayahku. Apalagi mereka berdua sedang berada dirumah, bagaimana jika ketahuan.?

Tapi didetik selanjutnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkan itu, nikmati sajalah.

"Nghh"

Karna mendapatkan lampu hijau dariku, Chanyeol pun memulai aksinya, meremas payudara padatku.

Remasan tangannya sangat lihai, bisa membuat libidoku mulai bangkit hanya dengan remasan saja. Padahal aku masih mengenakan bra. Jadi kupikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan seperti ini. Tentu saja, dengan wajah tampan yang dia miliki pasti dia punya banyak wanita diluar sana. Dia hebat.

Chanyeol menaikan kaos ku, sehingga dia sudah bisa melihat _Bra_ ku yang berwarna pink, sedkit kontras dengan kulit _tan_ ku. Dia mengecupi _Bra_ ku dan payudaraku. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, tak ingin menimbulkan suara aneh yang bisa mengundang perhatian dari ibu dan ayah.

Aku menyentuh lengan berotot Chanyeol, mengelusnya. Dan kembali berhasil membuatku berfantasi semakin liar. Lengan itu sungguh hebat, keras dan hangat. Aku jadi benar-benar membaynagkan miliknya dibawah sana akan sekeras seperti apa?.

Dan selanjutnya aku sudah bisa merasakan kulit payudaraku menyentuh udara dingin didalam kamar ini. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah membuka _Bra_ ku. Dan kini sudah terpampanglah payudara besarku, menggelantung disana.

Dengan hitungan detik kini puting ku sudah masuk kedalam goa hangat Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan ini mulai mengemut putingku yang sudah menegang.

"Aaahhhh" Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, rasa geli, basah dan hangat menyergapi putingku. Rasanya sungguh hebat permainan lidah Chanyeol. Bahkan rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan permainan yang pernah kurasakan dari Taeyong.

Aku menelusupkan jariku ke rambut hitam Chanyeol, mendorongnya semakin dalam untuk menghisap putingku. Tangan Chanyeol yang satunya memainkan payudaraku yang sebelah lagi. Memelintir putingku dengan gemas, mencubit-cubitnya.

Chanyeol mengigit-gigit puting ku, kemudian menghisapnya. Seandainya aku sudah menyusui mungkin Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan stok ASIku. Rasanya sangat nikmat.

Aku meraba tubuh Chanyeol, menyentuh badan Chanyeol yang bisa kurasakan kekokohannya. Kemudian dengan keberanian akibat nafsu, aku mulai meraba bagian bawahnya. Nafasku semakin tercekat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras itu.

Chanyeol sudah melepaskan putingku dari mulutnya, kemudan mata kami saling bertemu. Nafasku tersengal-sengal akibat rangsangan dari Chanyeol. Kami tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudan aku melihat keareah pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Untunglah sepertinya tidak ketahuan, mungkin ayah dan ibuku sudah masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Aku menarik tangan Chanyeol kearah belakang pintu, kebetulan dibelakang pintu terdapat meja belajarku. Entah Chanyeol mengerti situasinya atau apa, dia mengambil kursi nya kemudian dia taruh dibelakang pintu untuk menahannya agar pintu itu tidak terbuka tiba-tiba.

Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali padaku, memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat dibibirku. Tersenyum kembali. Chanyeol mengangkatku sehingga kini aku sudah duduk diatas meja belajarku. Dia menyibakan rok ku dan mencoba untuk membuka celana dalamku.

Aku menahan tangan Chanyeol, kemudan menggelengkan kepalaku. Ini tidak benar. Meskipun aku suka sex tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan keperawananku.

"Kenapa Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chan, aku tidak mau." Jawabku.

"Kau yakin? Ini akan nikmat sayang." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkanku.

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, biar aku saja."

Chanyeol kemudian membuka resleting celana jeansnya sampai ke paha lalu menurunkan boxer dan celana dalamnya. Sehingga kini terpampanglah penis Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak. Mata ku semakin terbelalak melihat ukuran penis Chanyeol.

Ternyata bayangan penis Chanyeol sejak tadi terjawab sudah. Terpampanglah penis berurat itu didepanku, dengan kepala penis yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum, sehingga terlihat mengkilat. Aku menelen ludahku.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kakiku untuk bertumpu pada meja belajarku, sehingga kini aku terlihat seperti mengangkang didepan Chanyeol. Kemudian dia mendekatkan penisnya kearah kewanitaanku.

"Nghhhh" kepala penis Chanyeol sudah menyentuh vaginaku yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanyanya.

Aku meremat pundak Chanyeol saat pemuda tinggi ini menggesek-gesekan penisnya ke vaginaku. Sial! Aku bisa merasakan kelembaban dari celana dalamku.

"Aaahhh ssshhh"

Penis Chanyeol semakin cepat menggesek vaginaku, bahkan terkadang kepala penis itu berhasil menyentuh bibir vaginaku. Tak tinggal diam, tangan Chanyeol kembali meremas payudaraku, memainkan benda bulat nan kenyal itu.

"Sshhhh" Chanyeol berdesis sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Aaahhh nnggghhh"

Tanpa sadar aku makin melebarkan kakiku, membiarkan Chanyeol dengan leluasa menggesekan penisnya pada vaginaku.

Kurasakan tangan Chanyeol beralih ke pantatku, aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan bibir vaginaku terasa dingin akibat bertemu udara didalam kamar ini. Ternyata Chanyeol menarik celana dalamku, sampai berlipat memanjang. (Ngerti gak? Jadi celananya Kai itu gak dilepas Cuma ditarik jdi melipat dan kecil). Sehingga celana dalamku terlipat dan tidak bisa menutupi vaginaku, hanya mampu menutupi bagian tengahnya saja.

Chanyeol semakin semangat menggesekan penisnya, bedanya yang sekarang adalah aku bisa merasakan bibir vaginaku bergesekan langsung dengan kulit penis Chanyeol. Sehingga aku bisa menikmati otot pada penis Chanyeol yang keras.

"Aagghhhhh nngghhh nggghhhh" Aku memelankan suara desahanku, bisa bahaya jika ayah atau ibuku mendengarnya.

"Ssshh nnggghhhh"

"Chanhhh nnggghhhh"

Chanyeol semakin semangat memainkan vaginaku, apalagi saat kepala penisnya hampir saja masuk kedalam vaginaku. Aku bisa membayangkan rasanya pasti sangat luar biasa. Siaaallll! Aku ingin sekali merasakannya..

"Kaihhh aahh ssshhh" Chanyeol semakin melebarkan pahaku.

Sehingga kepala penis itu berhasil menyentuh _klitoris_ ku, dan lagi-lagi membuatku merasa semakin menggila.

"Teruss Chanhhh sentuhh yang ituhhh" Ucapku penuh dengan desahan.

Chanyeol yang mengerti semakin gencar menggesek _klit_ ku. Yang bisa kurasakan sudah bengkak akibar setiap kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Ouchhh Chanyeollhhhh nngghhh"

"Sssshhh Kaihhhh"

Vaginaku semakin berkedut, sepertinya klimaksku sudah dekat. Dan Chanyeol semakin liar menggesekan penisnya, dia juga akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Oucchhhh Chanhhh ugghhh aahhh"

"Ssshhh aaaahhhh"

"Aahhh ouccchhhh nnnggghhhhhh aaahhhhhh"

"Aaahh sssshhhh sshhh"

Rasa hangat menyentuh vaginaku. Chanyeol menembakan sperma nya kevaginaku, membasahi vagina dan celana dalamku. Aku juga sudah mencapai klimaksku. Vaginaku sudah banjir dengan cairanku dan juga sperma hangat dari Chanyeol yang mengotori selangkanganku.

"Hahh hahhh"

"Haahh haahh haahh"

Kami saling bertukar pasokan udara. Nafas kami berburu satu sama lain.

Aku menurunkan kakiku, pegal juga mengangkang terlalu lama. Kemudian Chanyeol memelukku dan menurunkanku dari meja belajar.

"Gomawo untuk tugas kelompoknya." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih juga untuk spermanya." Ucapku genit. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau suka sperma tapi tidak mau dimasuki." –Chanyeol-

"Belum saat nya sayang."

"Dasar gadis nakal." –Chanyeol-

"Hehe.." Aku dan Chanyeol terkekeh bersama, kemudian kami melepaskan pelukannya. "Jja, bersihkan semuanya, sebelum ayah dan ibuku tahu kegiatan kelompok kita."

"Ok.."

Aku dan Chanyeol membereskan kekacauan yang sudah kami buat. Merapihkan diri kami masing-masing. Tapi aku tidak melap sperma Chanyeol yang masih mengotori vaginaku, aku ingin menikmati kehangatan cairan kental Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

Dan aku mulai memasang _bra_ yang sempat Chanyeol buka tadi, tapi sebelum benar-benar terpasang, Chanyeol kembali meraup putingku lagi. Menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat hingga aku sedikit merasakan ngilu, lalu menghisap bagian dada nya, dia menciptakan sebuah _hickey_ disana.

.

.

.

T  
B  
C  
.

.

.

Haiiii~~~

Kali ini gue bawa Kai untuk Chanyeol. Karna banyak yang minta pasangan ChanKai..

Maaf yahh kalo gak se-hot bayangan kalian hahaha.. Ini gue ngerjainnya pas abis pulang kerja, gara-gara temen gue tadi ijin pulang duluan gara2 mau ngerjain tugas kelompok kuliahnya jadi baru dapet ide nya.. hahah

Banyak yang minta Kai sama ahjussi ahjusii tampan yahh.. Haha

Ide bagus tuhh..

Mungkin chap depan Kai bakalan di pasangain sama ahjussi ahjussi hot.. Kalian boleh kok request ahjussinya.. hehe

Ok lahh, cukup disini gue menemani kalian semua, sampai ketemu di chap dan di FF selanjutnya.. Dan gue juga ucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk review FF gue ini.. Makasih banyak yahh #cipokk

Annyeong...


End file.
